Beauty and The Beast
by LydiaxMartin
Summary: Set after Season Two. Lydia finds a unlikely ally in Derek Hale but when Derek starts to have feelings for Lydia, will he tell her how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

Set after Season Two

Lydia was sitting at her desk on her laptop working on an essay that was due in a few days but she couldn't concentrate with all the Jackson transforming into a wolf and the situation with Derek's evil uncle. She groaned while she bit her lip and closed her laptop, she rubbed her face and stood up from her seat and walked over to her bed and sat down putting her head in her hands. Why did things get so difficult? That question kept repeating itself over and over again in her head. She couldn't cope with all the drama, even though Peter Hale was gone she still had to deal with Jackson which she didn't know how to handle as she didn't know what was going on between her and Jackson, one minute he kissed her in Scott's house before turning into the kanima and then the next day at school he totally ignored her. She stood up and she heard a car pull into the driveway. She whisked herself out of her room and ran downstairs to answer the door. She looked at herself in the mirror first before opening the door. Once she opened the door Jackson appeared. Great just what she needs right now.

"What?" She asked as she didn't look pleased to see him.

"Can I come in?" Jackson asked.

"No" Lydia went to shut the door but Jackson blocked it with his werewolf strength. She sighed "What do you want Jackson?" She asked as she folded her arms and leaned against the door waiting for his answer.

He sighed "I thought I'd come here to talk, if that's okay with you?"

Lydia took a few seconds before making her mind, she knew he wouldn't leave until she invited him in so she nodded her head and moved out the way to let Jackson walk in before shutting the door. "Just go through to the living room" she said as she let Jackson lead the way with her following right behind him.

He sat down on the couch and looked up at Lydia who was standing awkwardly with her arms folded. "You can sit down you know, I won't hurt"

"Never know remember you did try to kill me the other night" She said as she sat on the couch opposite him, she wanted to keep her distance from him as she didn't want to have another near death experience.

Jackson groaned "Lydia that wasn't me, it was Gerard he was controlling me, whatever he told me to do I obliged, I wasn't myself and you know it"

She gave him that but she still wasn't convinced, he must of had some sense of control. "You saved me Lyd and I can never stop thanking you"

"Don't mention it, I'm sure you would of done the same" She rolled her eyes and played her nails. She knew Jackson wouldn't save her if she was close to death, he only thinks about himself and himself only, he couldn't give a toss about anything else expect from himself. "Is that all you came for? To tell me thank you?"

"I wanted to talk about us"

"The last time I remember you broke up with me and you used the exact words I want nothing to do with you"

"I wasn't thinking straight Lydia, your the best thing that happened to me" she rolled her eyes again, she can see right through his bullshit, to her all she was to Jackson was a booty call, he didn't feel anything towards her expect from lust.

"Jackson you don't care about me, all you care about is yourself, I was nothing to you and now that I've realised that, I feel nothing for you" she said coldly. She didn't regret saying that because why should she be in love with a guy who treats her like shit and doesn't give a crap about her.

"You never said that a few nights ago"

"What do you mean?"

"As I got stabbed by Derek and Peter you ran towards me and caught me and I asked if you still love me and you said you do still love me" Lydia thought for a second and got a flash back of her saying that to him.

"Things have changed since then, just because I said I still love you doesn't mean I want to get back together with you, I love you as a friend Jackson and nothing else, we are better off as friends, I hope you can understand that"

She could see the anger in his eyes "Well I don't want you to be your friend" he said bluntly and stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Suit yourself, she thought, she thought that he actually matured after what happened but she could of never of been so wrong, she was still the same childish, rude Jackson that she always knew. She was glad he left she was starting to feel awkward with the conversation but she wasn't going to let herself get worked up over him. She switched off her living room lights and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Lydia was finishing typing up her essay for English. As she typed her name on the document she smiled as she was glad to be done with her essay, she woke up an hour earlier than she'd usually do to get the essay done so she was hoping for an A+. She looked at the time on her phone and it read 7:30 she had thirty minutes to get ready before she had to leave for school. She got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom to wash then she got changed into a white blazer, a vest top, denim jeans and black heels. After she got changed she sat down at her desk and started apply light makeup on her face as she decided to go for the natural look. She then put her fingers through her hair to mess it up a bit as she went for the natural waves. As it was a new semester she was worried in case everyone still thought she was the towns whack job. Before she was Lydia Martin, queen bee of BHHS and everyone envied her but no instead of envying her or fearing her the people at school seemed to pity her.

Even if they still thought hat about her she wasn't going to let that bother her, she thought to herself new semester, new me.

She looked at her phone which read 8:00 which means Allison was going to be here any minute. As she was sitting downstairs in the living room she heard a car approach. She stood up and looked out the window and wasn't Allison's car, it was Derek Hale's Camaro. She watched him as he stepped outside his car and came up to the door dressed in his usual attire. She opened the door with a confused look on her face.

"Your not Allison" her statement made Derek laugh a little.

"Not Allison, it's Derek here" he said looking at her blankly.

She got onto her tip toes and looked over Derek's head to see if she could see Allison's car in sight "Where is she, we are going to be late if she doesn't hurry her ass along" she mumbled to herself but with Derek wolf senses he could hear her.

"Yeah Allison is not coming, change in plans her car broke down on the way to yours so her car is now at the garage and she's getting a ride from Scott so now I am your driver for this morning" he smirked.

Lydia didn't protest at all, she was late as it was, she picked up her bag and tossed her strawberry blonde over her shoulder. "Let's go" she climbed into the passenger seat as he climbed into drivers seat and they took off. Most of the car ride was quite until Derek spoke up.

"So how are you feeling" he asked as he glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"I'm okay I guess, just everything that's happened recently it's just hard to process"

He nodded as he understood how she was feeling "Look Lydia I didn't mean to try and kill your boyfriend, I knew when we impaled him with our claws he would eventually turn into a wolf"

"Ex actually" she corrected him "Yeah he came over last night thanking me for saving him"

"Oh really and how did that go?" He asked while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Not good, I told him that I only cared for him as a friend and he never took it that well, he said he didn't want to be friends and then with that he stormed out the door not heard of him since, so he's probably still upset with me I guess" she shrugged as she looked at her phone while messaging Allison to save her a seat.

"Don't blame him" with that Lydia looked up from her phone and focused all her attention to Derek "You're a beautiful, intelligent girl I'd be gutted if you told me you just wanted to be friends"

Lydia smirked "Oh so your saying that you want to be more than friends huh" she said playfully as she saw a smile form on Derek's face.

He chucked "I didn't say that, I said I would be gutted if I was in Jacksons place"

"Yeah yeah" she teased as they both laughed. As they arrived to Beacon Hills High School, she sat for a few minutes before debating when to go in. She faced Derek and thanked him for the ride, she grabbed her bag and opened the car door but before stepping out she leaned forward and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. Her and Derek said their goodbyes and she walked off into the school. He waited a couple minutes to make sure she got into the school safely before driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lydia walked into the school, everyone stopped and looked at her. As she saw loads of eyes watching at her she was taken back a little. Why was everyone staring at her? Did everyone hear about Jacksons incident? Did they know Jackson was a werewolf? All these questions were in her head. Allison walked up and asked if she was okay.

Lydia turned her attention from everyone in the corridor to Allison "Yeah I'm okay" she looked around the corridor and whispered "Why is everyone looking at me? Does everyone know about Jackson?" She asked as she had a worried look on her face.

"No, no of course not" Allison said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her face. "Keep walking" she said as her and Lydia walked down the corridor towards their lockers. "Have you spoken to him? Is she okay?'

"Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon" Lydia said as she took books out of her locker.

"So then you've talked to him?" Allison asked as she leaned against the locker holding her books against her chest.

"Yeah last night but when I told him I had no longer feelings for him he stormed out and haven't spoken to him since" Lydia noticed Allison was acting weird "Why? What's wrong?"

Allison hesitated at first "Umm, he came to my house last night and he told me to give you this" she looked down her at her hands which had a piece of paper which she passed on to Lydia.

"What is it" Lydia asked as she looked at the piece of paper then at Allison.

"He told me to give it to you and read it and find out" Lydia opened the note and it read,

Dear Lydia

I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face but I've wrote this letter to say that I've left to go to London with my dad. He was relocated and he asked me to come along with him, at first I wasn't going to as I wanted to stay and fix things with you but after you told me last night about your feelings there was nothing for me to stay at Beacon Hills. I'm gutted at the way things have ended between us and I regret how I acted last night just before I stormed out I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions last night and I'm surprised you asked me to be friends after the way I've treated you the past couple of years, I was a real jerk and I hope you can forgive me. But I am glad I can still be friends with you because at least I haven't lost you completely. Even though I'm in London I will always be here for you. I'm only a phone call away. I love you Lydia.

From Jackson.

Lydia sighed as she folded the note and shoved it in her back. "Are you okay?" Allison asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah whatever, he left. And seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like that's not gonna be a disaster" Allison giggled, she loved Lydia's humour. It got her through the day.

"So you're totally over him?"

Lydia nodded "Yeah totally, we are friends now and that's it, the past is the past and it should be forgotten, but anyways you and Scott what's happening there?"

Allison sighed "If it's okay with you I rather not talk about it" she said while looking at the ground.

"We need to find you a guy Allison, a distraction away from Scott I mean look around you tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia said while looking around the corridor looking at all the freshmen.

Allison laughed "You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're 14" Allison's face cringed, I mean she thought they looked cute but she was 3 years older than her.

Lydia shrugged "Eh, some are more mature than others." She said before her turned her back on them.

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person"

"Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction"

Allison rolled her eyes and watched these 2 guys walked down the corridor. "Brothers?"

Lydia looked in Allison's direction and saw who she's talking about "Twins" she said as the twins looked at the girls before walking past them. As they walked past Allison and Lydia, well mainly Lydia watched them as they walked down the corridor. "Come on let's get to class" As they walked into the class room Lydia looked around the room for a seat, she spotted a seat next to Stiles and went and sat down next to him. Allison looked around the room and there was a seat in front of Scott, she was hesitant at first but she walked up to the seat.

"Is someone... no" she asked as she stood their awkwardly.

"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant" Scott said nervously. 

Stiles looked over at his friend and gave him a smile then looked over at the red head who sat down beside him. He noticed a mark on her ankle "Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?"

Lydia she looked at him and shook her head "No. Prada bit me"

Stiles asked confusedly "Uh your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog" she rolled her eyes and looked down at her work.

"Has it ever bitten you before?"

Lydia nodded not taking her focus off her work "Mm-mm"

"Okay. What if it's like the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

Lydia looked up at Stiles "Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

Stiles shrugged "Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad"

Lydia sighed "It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..." She stopped as she heard a bang coming from out side, there was blood on the window of where a bird crashed in it.

Jennifer walked towards the window and saw a flock of birds flying towards the window "Get down, everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" She shouted as she fell on ground hiding under her desks away from the bird attack. As the room turned quiet everyone stood up and looked around the messy room and saw dead birds scattered across the room. As the bell rang everyone was in a hurry to leave the class room.

"Is it me or is beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" She asked as her and Allison walked down the corridor. Allison nodded and saw a girl with brown hair and dark olive skin walk up to them. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Where's Scott McCall?" She said looking between Lydia and Allison, she looked at Allison and asked "You're Allison, right?"

Allison nodded "Yeah, how do you know..." She asked confused as to how she knew her name and what she wanted with Scott.

"Where's Scott?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders "He had to leave. He was supposed to be back in class..." She said as her and Lydia tried to walk off.

Braeden grabbed both of their arms "Well is he coming back?

Lydia groaned in pain "Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart" she said as Braeden let go of both of their arms and ran off. Lydia looked at her arm "Ugh. Well, she bruised me"

Allison looked at her arm too "Lydia, look" Allison said as she put her arm beside Lydia's looking at both of the marks on their arms.

Lydia looked at both of their arms but she was confused about what Allison was talking about "I don't know. It doesn't look like much to me"

"It's a pattern. It means something" Allison said but she wasn't sure what it meant "Maybe we need to show Scott"

Lydia asked as she looked from her arm then Allison "You really think Scott's gonna know what it is?"

Allison shook her head "No, but he might know someone who does"

Lydia thought about who Allison was thinking of "But how are you so sure that it means anything at all?

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott. It's like she needed to find him. Like she had to. And that means something" 

"What do you think she wanted with Scott" Lydia asked as rubbed her arm.

"I don't know but we are about to find out, come on" As they left school they looked everywhere for Scott but couldn't find him.

"Think we should give up we can't find him anywhere Allison, can't we just talk to him at school tomorrow?" Lydia groaned as she was tired of walking so she sat down of the curb.

"Come on Lydia we need to find him this is urgent" she said trying to pull Lydia back up onto her feet. She turned around and saw Scott walking down the street. "Scott" she shouted as she ran to him. Lydia huffed as she got up from her spot and walked up to her former couple.

"I need to show you something" Allison said as she pulled up her sleeve to show the mark on her arm. "Lydia show him yours" Lydia put her arm beside Allison's to show Scott. Scott looked at the mark closely, he knew what it might lead. He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Derek it's Scott, meet me at the school, found something that might lead us to Erica and Boyd" Scott said before ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket. "Come on let gets back to school" Scott said as he walked off. Allison and Lydia looked at each other confused. What happened with Erica and Boyd? As they got to the school they saw Derek's black Camaro outside. As they walked in they saw Derek leaning against the desk waiting for them.

"Finally, what's the emergency that I needed to get my ass here?" Derek said as he got off the desk and walked up to Scott.

Scott looked at Allison and Lydia "Show him your arms" Lydia and Allison pulled up their sleeves and showed Derek the marks on their arms.

Derek walked up and looked at their arms closely"I don't see anything" he said as he folded his arms.

Scott he said as he looked at Derek "Look again"

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" He asked as she looked at Lydia then Allison.

Allison looked at her Derek with a glare in her eye she didn't like him as she still thinks he killed her mother "it's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

Derek said looking at Allison "It's nothing"

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there" Derek and Scott looked at each other then back at Lydia "It's a subset of apophenia"

Scott looked at Derek who wasn't looking too pleased "They're trying to help"

Derek stared at him blankly and pointed at Allison "This one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack"

Stiles sat down on a desk and said "Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction"

Allison glared at Derek "My mother died"

Derek simply stated "Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me"

Allison never took her eyes off Derek "That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you"

"You wanna help? Find something real" Derek said before walking away from them and headed towards the door.

Scott followed him to the door and stopped him "Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now"

Derek looked at Lydia and Allison then at Scott "Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." And with that Derek walked out the door. Lydia sighed and ran out the door leaving Scott and Allison in the room together. Lydia looked around the car park and saw Derek walking towards his car.

"Derek wait" Lydia shouted trying to catch his attention. He stopped on his tracks and turned around and leaned on his car waiting for the red head to walk up. "Hey look, I know you and Allison may not see eye to eye but she's on our side and you should trust her"

"Why should I trust her? She doesn't trust me and I don't trust her, she nearly killed me and Isaac that night"

Lydia sighed, Derek was a difficult person to try and persuade "Oh my god, she shot you with a few arrows big deal" Derek raised his eyebrow at her statement "but you didn't die, she could of killed you but she didn't, and she wasn't herself that night, Gerard was putting things in her head to turn her against us"

Derek looked down at the ground knowing what Lydia said was true, Allison had the chance to kill him but she didn't but still doesn't mean he's going to trust her.

"No offence Lydia put I've got bigger things to worry about than Allison"

"I know an Alpha Pack has came to Beacon Hills" Derek had a surprised look on her face he was going to ask her how she knew but she beat him to it "I over heard Stile and Scott talking about it during free period"

Derek sighed and started telling her what he knew "I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica and Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months"

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" She asked as she folded her arms.

Derek simply stated and shrugged "With all the help I can get."

Lydia thought for a minute did she hear him right? Did he mention Peter Hale's name? "Wait hold on did you say Peter?" Lydia asked as Derek nodded "You know I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him"

Derek smiled and looked at her and walked towards her "You'll be fine"

Lydia looked up at him, she knew he was making a huge mistake trusting Peter "Does it have to be him?"

Derek nodded and looked in her eyes "He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself"

Lydia sighed and looked down at the ground "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott"

Derek lifted her chin and looked into her eyes "Do you trust me?"

Lydia nodded "Yeah but I still don't like him especially after he controlled me and manipulated me"

"Nobody likes him but he is the one who knows what we are dealing with" 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Allison and Lydia found out that the mystery girl who left a bruise on their arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank and in that bank their a vault where Erica and Boyd are being kept captive. Lydia got a phone call from Scott to meet them at Derek's to go over the plan that her and Allison came up with to get into the vault.

"Thanks for coming" Scott said as he invited Lydia.

"Don't mention it, we are a team now and when the team is in trouble then it's war" Lydia said as she walked down the stairs and saw Derek, Stiles and Peter standing in silence. Awkward much. As she saw Peter sitting on a table she rolled her eyes, she hated the sight of him but she was going to put her hatred to Peter on hold to help get Erica and Boyd back.

"Hey Lydia so what's the plan" Stiles ask as he stood next to her with his arms folded.

"Okay you see this?" She asked as she pointed to the map "this is how you's are going to get in, it's a rooftop air conditioning vent which leads down inside the wall of the vault, which is here" she said as she pointed to another spot on the map "one of the robbers was lowered into this shaft and no that space is so small it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall"

"Can we fit in there?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah you can but very barely"

"So we are going to need a drill of some kind" Stiles said thinking about what drill they were going to use.

"Look forget the drill" Derek said.

"Sorry?' Stiles said as he looked confused as to how Derek was going to fit into vent.

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek said looking at Lydia.

Lydia opened her mouth but go interrupted by Stiles "What do you think you're gonna do Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?'

"Yes Stiles I'm gonna punch through the wall" He said sarcastically.

"Okay okay big guy, let's see it. Let's see that fist, make it come on, get it out there, don't be scared" Derek smiled and make a fist, Lydia looked worried for Stiles as she knew it wasn't idea for Stiles to wind up Derek "Yeah look at that, okay see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid so..." He got interrupted by Derek's fist punching his hand. Stiles crouched down in pain, holding his hand. Derek looked pretty proud of himself.

"Yeah he could do it" Stiles said nodding his head while holding his sore hand. Lydia covered her mouth trying to hide her laugh.

"I'll get through the wall, who's following me down?" Derek looked around the room, looking for volunteers.

Derek looked at Peter "Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself" Lydia got to admit Peter was right, without Isaac out the picture Derek wouldn't handle fighting off Alphas himself.

"So I'm suppose to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead" Peter pointed out.

Lydia saw Derek's reaction and spoke up "We don't know that for sure" she said as she looked from Peter to Derek who gave her a small smile.

"Do I have to remind you what we are up against here? A pack of alphas and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to re enter that two of them combined bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids and they are gonna be missed"

Lydia rolled her eyes "Could someone kill him again, please" she said, annoyed while glaring at Peter.

Peter ignored her comment and looked at Derek "Derek, seriously? It's not worth the risk"

Derek sighed and looked over at Scott "what about you?"

"Yeah if you want me to come" Stiles said, receiving a glare from Derek.

"Not you"

"Got it" Stiles said as he looked down, standing there awkwardly.

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyds still alive we have do something, we have to try"

As Derek and Scott went to find the vault, Peter, Stiles and Lydia stood there worried incase the plan went wrong. Lydia was worried about Derek getting hurt while trying to fight off a pack of alphas.

"I can't take waiting around like this" Lydia said as she paced around the room, biting her nails.

"I know how your feeling, it's nerve racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked"

Peter glared at Stiles "I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over" Peter smirked.

Stiles ignored his comment "you think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?" Peter asked.

"To be honest I don't know, I hope she's not, I just want them all back here safe" she said, worried.

"I don't know the bank though okay? Like why wouldn't they chain them up in so,e underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves not bond villains" Peter pointed out.

"Stiles is on to something here, what if they are living there?" Lydia said while looking at the plan.

Stiles nodded "Like maybe the bank vault remind them of their little werewolf den"

"Wolf den?" Peter said looking at Stile weird.

Stiles nodded "Yeah wolf dens, where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods" Peter said sarcastically. Lydia rolled her eyes not believing an crap that came out of Peter Hale's mouth on the other hand Stiles, she didn't think he got his sarcasm.

"Whoa really?"

Peter rolled his eyes "No you idiot! I have an apartment downtown"

"Okay fine but still that proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic" Another one of Peter's sarcastic comments.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic" Stiles said, as Lydia doesn't think that Stiles knows how to catch sarcasm.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be soo annoying" Peter shouted as he's had enough of Stiles and his stupidness.

Lydia looked at the plan and thought of something "Guys? What are the walls made of?"

"What's? I don't know like wood or bricks or something" stiles said as he stood by Lydia looking at the plan.

Lydia shook her head "No I mean the vault, what are the walls made of?" She said as she took out her phone and searched Beacons Hill vault "Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where would it say the materials, the type of stone" she asked scrolling down her phone.

Stiles looked at her phone and he saw something when she scrolled down "Oh hang on, yeah here, hang on, it's gotta be in there" he said scrolling back up. "There it is"

"Hecatolite" Lydia read out, looking up from her phone.

"Is that awful, that sounds awful" Stiles said while making face.

"Get them on the phone, call them. NOW!" Peter shouted making Lydia and Stiles jump. Lydia started dialling Scotts number.

"Okay but why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause Boyd and Erica aren't gonna kill each other, there gonna kill Derek and Scott" Peter said, Lydia's eyes widened she needed Scott to answer his phone.

"Boyd? Erica? It's me, it's Derek" Derek shouted looking around the vault.

Scott's phone began to ring. Scott took his phone out his pocket and looked at the caller ID "Lydia now is not the best time"

"Scott listen to me! You need to get out of there, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hectolite, it's scatters the moonlight" Lydia said panicking.

"What does that mean?" Scott questioned

Derek walked into a room and saw Boyd on the floor "We are here to get you out"

"Look it means it keeps the moonlight out, okay they haven't felt the full moon in months" Lydia said over the phone.

Peter grabbed the phone out Lydia's hand "okay think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum, they use to starve the lions for three days making them more victims, more out control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it"

"Scott they're gonna be stronger" Stiles shouted.

Peters added "More savage more bloodthirsty, Scott they're the lions. They're the staved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum" Lydia was nearly on the verge of tears, she didn't want to hear that Scott and Derek were in danger.

Scotts eyes widened and ran towards Derek "Derek we have a problem, a really big problem" Scott said while Derek wasn't paying attention, he just stared at something. Scott looked at his eyes direction and saw this woman in wolf form walking up from behind a wall.

"Cora?" Derek questioned as he wasn't sure if he was imagining or actually seeing his younger sister who died in the fire.

"Who?" Scott asked, confused as he looked from Derek to Cora.

Cora hissed walking slowly towards them "Derek, get out, get out now!"

"You know her?" Scott asked as he ended called Lydia and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Did he actually just switch me off?" Stiles asked, in shock.

Peter rolled his eyes "I wish I went with them, rather be killed by alphas that stay in a room with this idiot" he mumbled to himself.

"She's my sister, my younger sister" Derek said keeping his eyes on Cora.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked.

"I have no clue I thought she was dead" Derek said in disbelief, all these years he thought his sister was dead but she's standing right in front of him. Boyd and Cora ran towards Derek and Scott and started attacking them. Boyd got a hold of Scotts neck and lifted him against the wall. Allison appeared from no where.

"Look out" She shouted as Boyds attention turned to Allison. He threw Scott to the ground and started walking over to Allison.

"No! Don't touch her!" Scott shouted in pain trying to get himself back on his feet.

Allison looked scared and looked down at the floor. "No don't break the seal!" Derek shouted as he tried to keep his sister back. Boyd turned his attention back to Scott who was lying on the floor in pain.

Allison saw Scott's condition and panicked she kneeled down and broke the seal with her hands and got up to her feet and shouted Boyd!" He looked down at the seal which was broken and ran towards Allison with Cora following behind. Derek and Scott both got back up to their feet and ran after them. As they ran out of the vault Cora and Boyd were no where to be seen.

Derek growled in frustration and looked at Allison with anger in his eyes. "What were you thinking!"

"That I had to do something" Allison said shouting at Derek "you's were dying in there"

"She saved our lives" Scott said getting in between Derek and Allison.

"Yeah and what do you think they are gonna do out there? So you have any idea what we just set free"

"You want to blame me? Well I'm am not the one turning teenagers into killers"

"No, that's just the rest of your family" Derek said bluntly.

Allison was taking back by his comment "I made mistakes, Gerard is not my fault"

Derek glared at her and looked at Scott who was shaking his head trying to stop Derek from saying what he was going to say. Derek groaned "Whats done is done, all we need to focus on now is get them back" Derek said as he walked out the vault and headed back to the loft.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia and Stiles were pacing around the room, waiting to hear from Scott or Derek. Ever since they got disconnected, Lydia had a very bad feeling in her stomach, telling her that something was wrong but she couldn't work out what it was.

"This is bad, really really bad" Stiles voice was very shaky, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know what he would do if he lost his best friend.

Peter watched the pair anxiously pacing around the room "Oh for the love of God! Will you two please shut the hell up and sit down, your making me feel dizzy watching the pair of you walking a around in circles"

Lydia stopped pacing and she stormed towards Peter "Derek is your nephew and your not concerned one bit? He could be dead for all we know and you don't even care!" Lydia was beside herself how Peter was just sitting there with a blank face.

"I did warn him, I told him it was dangerous but he went a head with it anyways"

"Uh" Lydia frowned in annoyance. She knew what Peter said was true, he did warn Derek about it being dangerous but I don't blame Derek for going a head with it, Lydia knew if she was in Derek's place she'd do the same. Erica and Boyd were his friends and if Allison, Scott or Stiles were in trouble she'd do anything in her power to save them, even if she was the weakest of the pact.

As a door closed, Lydia and Stiles stared at the stairway to see who was coming. Derek appeared from nowhere and walked down with an angry look on his face. Stiles looked behind Derek to see if Scott was behind him. As Scott was no where to be seen, Stiles run towards Derek. "Where is he? Where is Scott, Is he okay?"

Derek looked at him blankly "Scott is fine, he's with Allison right now" with that said, Stiles felt like a load of weight came off his shoulders and started to feel relaxed again.

"So did you find them?" Peter questioned, still remaining sitting down.

"We found them yes, but with your friend Allison, they escaped" Derek said looking at Lydia, unimpressed.

Oh no what did Allison do? Lydia thought to herself "Wait Allison was there? What was she doing there?"

Derek shrugged "Ruining my chances of getting Boyd and my sister back that's what"

"Wait your sister? Thought she died in the fire? What about Erica is she okay?"

"Yes my sister, Cora she the youngest of the Hale family and I thought so too but turns out she escaped some how and we found Erica's body in the vault, she never made it" Derek said as he looked down at the ground. He was so frustrated with himself. If it was for him, Erica would be still alive and Boyd would be safe.

Lydia felt Derek blaming himself for Erica's death, but it wasn't his fault "Derek I'm sorry to hear about Erica, there's nothing you can do now, you can't beat yourself up about this, if you wanted to do something useful then find Cora and Boyd and bring them back safe before you lose them too" Lydia had guts, she would say whatever was on her mind and she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, however nasty or nice it was.

Derek looked up at her and nodded at her. He took his phone out and phoned Scott "Scott any news?" He asked. "You lost them?"

"Yeah, I kind of had to" Scott said over the phone.

Derek groaned in frustration "That wasn't exactly the plan"

"I know which is why I think we should stick together. Trust me he's too strong, too fast and way too angry for one person to handle, we've got to do this together"

Derek nodded, he had a plan "Look I'm going to the trail by the entrance to the preserve, can you meet me there?"

"Yeah, just got to drop something off first"

"Okay you do that, see you soon" Derek end called and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Okay I'm going to the trail to meet Scott, I need to find Boyd and Cora before it's too late" Derek looked at them before walking up the stairs.

"Derek wait" Lydia shouted as she chased him up the stairs. "Just be careful" She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm always careful Lydia but I need to go now before they start ripping people apart" Lydia nodded. Derek gave her a reassuring smile before walking out the door.

After a few minutes later Derek left, Lydia decided to go to the store to get food for her and Stiles. As she arrived at the store she got out the car and walked towards the entrance, as she walked she realised she wasn't at the store she was at a swimming pool. She looked around the pool area and noticed something floating in the pool, she slowly made her way toward the pool and saw a body in the water. She covered her mouth, trying not to cry looking behind her to see if there was anyone about to help. As she realised she was alone she walked towards the body "Oh my god, please don't be dead, please don't be dead" she mumbled to herself trying to be brave but deep down she was terrified. She kneeled down at the pool side and pulled the body towards her to find out that it was only a manikin. She sighed in relief and took a few breathes "Are you kidding me?" She looked at her hand and they were mysteriously covered in blood, she gasped as the sight of the blood and turned around to see a dead body sitting on the lifeguards chair. She started screaming and quickly got her phone out of her bag and called Stiles. Stiles got to her as fast as he could. As he arrived her ran out the car and started calling her name.

"Lydia are you okay?" He asked as he ran up to her.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said relieved to see him. "But over there, not okay?" She said nudging her head over to the dead body.

"Yeah I'm going to call my dad" he said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"I already called 911"

Stiles looked at her with disbelief "You called the police before you called me?"

"Am I suppose to call you when I've found a dead body?" She asked as she was confused on as to why she was suppose to call Stiles before the police.

"Yes!" He shouted as he started to dial Scott's number.

"You sure?" Scott said as he looked at Derek and Isaac.

"Yeah, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the friction shining over here if two twins girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised" Stiles said while pacing around.

"Can you get a little close to make sure it was them?'

"Make sure it was them? Scott who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles said, blinking his eyes.

"Please just do it" Scott said, Stiles looked at Lydia before walking towards the body, he noticed that the throat has been slit and he looked closely at the mans hand which he was wearing a ring with the word 'purity'

Derek folded his arms "This doesn't make sense the public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there"

"Derek they killed someone" Scott pointed out.

"How are they moving so fast? They can't be that fast on foot?" Derek said looking at the ground, thinking of ways of how Cora and Boyd are moving as fast.

Scott pointed out as Derek looked at him "They killed someone, some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault"

"It's my fault" Derek said correcting him.

"We need help, someone who finds out what they're doing, someone who knows how to hunt werewolves" As Scott persuaded Allison's dad, Chris Argent to help them track down Cora and Boyd. They made a plan to make a trail for Cora and Boyd to draw them into a trap. They thought of the boiler room at the school as it has strong enough doors, no windows or access to the outside and plus the school will be totally empty so no one will get hurt in the process. As Derek, Isaac, Chris and Scott panned out to different locations. As they ran they put these ultrasonic emitters in the ground to corral Cora and Boyd which will help push them into the direction they want them to run. As they were doing that, meanwhile with Lydia and Stiles,

"You didn't have to follow me home" Lydia said as she entered her room.

Stiles said while following her into her room "I just wanted to make sure you got in okay"

"I had a police escort" She pointed out while looking at him blankly.

"I know the inner working of that force, all right? They're not nearly as reliable as people think"

"Well you didn't have to follow me into my room"

Stiles was taken back by her reply which he didn't know what to answer with "Well, I...uh, yeah, I don't have an answer for that, I can leave"

Lydia sighed "Stiles wait, I didn't mean for that to come out the wrong way, I know your trying to protect me and I'm not appreciating that as much as I should, I'm sorry"

Stiles smiled a little "It's okay Lydia, you should get some sleep, you've had an long day"

"Thank you" she smiled as he made his own way out. As she got ready for bed, she couldn't but help think about Derek and how he is in so much danger. She couldn't just go to sleep and pretend everything is fine. She sat on her bed thinking about what she was going to do. She needed to help her friends. She got up and started to re dress herself back into her clothes and grabbed her keys from her desk and headed out the door. As pact got Cora and Boyd locked in the boiler room Derek and Isaac were holding the door trying to no let them escape.

Lydia parked at the front of the school, she followed the ultrasonic emitters that lead to the school. She took a few deep breathes before getting out the car. As she walked into the school it was dead silence. She slowly made her way down the corridor quietly shouting, Scott's and Derek's names. She heard a bang leading towards the boiler room. She decided to go investigate and she went the back way down to the boiler room. She opened the door and peaked her head through before walking in. As she never saw anything she slowly made her way in and closed the door behind her.

As Derek sighed and slid down the wall, in relief that the plan actually worked. Scott heard something and slowly walked towards the door, pressing his ear up against it. Derek looked at him "what do you hear?"

"Heartbeats" Scott said with his ear still against the door.

"Both of them?" Derek asked as he closed his eyes.

"Actually, three of them" Derek looked up at Scott with a worried look. As Lydia slowly made her way through the boiler room, Scott or Derek were still no where to be seen. She immediately stopped when she heard a few growls coming from the corner or the room. She made her way towards the direction where she heard the growls "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked as she started to feel like it was bad idea coming down there.

"Close the door behind me" Derek said asking Scott.

"You go in there alone, and you either gonna kill them or they kill you"

"That's why I'm going alone" Derek said quickly opening the door and closing it behind him.

Lydia heard the growls coming towards her, she slowly backed away as she say a dark figure walking towards her. Cora and Boyd appeared and looked at her and started growling at her, keeping their attention on Lydia. Lydia started shaking and tried to no make an sudden movements or sounds, while keeping her eyes on the werewolves. As the walked up to her, Derek came out of no where a pushed them away to let Lydia run and hide. Derek growled and ran towards Cora and Boyd and started fighting them off.

Isaac looked out the window and saw the sun rising "Scott, the sun is coming up. The sun is coming" Isaac said running down the stairs to see Scott running in boiler room as Isaac followed him in. As Scott and Isaac ran in, they stopped to see Boyd and Cora unconscious on the floor with Derek on his knees looking down at the ground with scratches all over his face and body.

"Lydia is in here somewhere, I need to find her" Derek said taking quick breaths in between. "Get them out of here" Derek demanded as Scott and Isaac looked at each other and helped Cora and Boyd out of the boiler room. Lydia was hiding in between two book shelves with her legs against her chest and her arms folded with her face covered. She looked up as she heard foot steps coming towards her. She peaked around the corner and saw Derek walking towards her. His face and body was scratched to pieces but she knew that he would heel in no time. He looked down at her and offered her a hand. Lydia took deep breathes and took his hand as he helped her onto her feet. Lydia was shaking uncontrollably she smiled a little that Derek was okay. She broke out a few tears and Derek pulled her into a hug where Lydia starting crying while Derek comforted her.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after, Lydia was still a little shooken up from the incident that happened last night. She couldn't stop thanking Derek for saving her from Boyd and Cora. She picked her alarm clock from the side table beside her bed and looked at her alarm clock and it read 7:30 and sighed before putting the alarm clock down and getting out of bed. She quickly got dressed and shoved her hair up in a pony tail. She walked out her bathroom and jumped at the sight of Derek who was standing by the window. He turned around as he heard her heart beating uncontrollably fast. "I didn't mean to scare you, Lyd just here to see if your okay?"

"Hmm, physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this which we know isn't true" She sighed.

"I think you're gonna be okay" he said reassuring her.

"Obviously, being stuck in 6 classes each an hour long with people I hate" she said rolling her eyes as she put her books in her bag.

"Well why don't you start by acting sick and telling your mum you don't feel well?" He proposed.

"You've never met my mum then, I was attacked at school by your uncle and I still had to go to school the next day so I don't think acting sick will get me off the hook"

After she mentioned his uncle attacking her on the school field the night of her prom made Derek's blood boil, why wasn't he there to save her? Well let's just say that his uncle is not going to lay a finger on her again and if he does he has Derek to see to.

"Why don't you skip school with me?" He asked.

Lydia scoffs at his suggestion "With Peter at your place, I'll pass" She said grabbing her bag and walking down stairs with Derek following. They walked downstairs and Lydia grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door waiting for Derek to exit so she could lock the door. They said their goodbyes before reversing out Lydia's drive and taking off their separate ways. During Lydia's free period which was spent at detention due to Lydia's lack of focus in class and not doing any work type of thing. Yeah stupid teachers putting her in detention from something so pointless, she couldn't help it she had a lot on her plate right now. She sat down behind Isaac waiting for Mr Harris to give them their punishments.

The teacher stood in front of the first row "The two of you will wash all the boards in this room"

"Reshelving the library"

"And finally restocking the janitors closest" he said looking at Isaac then Lydia. Lydia opened the door to the janitors closet holding books and stepped out the way to let Isaac walk in first before she walked in herself. She place the books down on the shelf and stacking them on top of each other. As she finished she saw Isaac looking a little worried.

"Are you okay?' She said looking a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just not a fan of small spaces" he said putting a box on the top shelf.

"Don't worry let's just get this cleaned up so we can get out of her" She smiled as she gathered some bits and bobs from a box and placed them on the shelf. The door mysteriously shut causing the room to go dark. Isaac rushed to the door trying to open the door but the door wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no, no" he said muttering to himself as he was trying to open the door.

Lydia walked towards him "Uh maybe it's locked from the outside"

Isaac pushed the door "No there's something against it" He said banging on the door. He took off his jacket and started pacing around the room.

"Uh okay just relax" she said trying to calm him down. Isaac started getting frustrated and started punching the wall, Lydia was panicking trying to calm him down. He kept getting flashbacks to the time where he got locked in a box to stop him from turning on the full moon. His eyes turned yellow and growled looking at Lydia.

"Isaac don't please" Lydia said backing away. He lunged for her and grabbed her arms really tightly, Lydia struggling to escape his grip. She started screaming until the door opened and a figure pulled Isaac away and pushed him outside. Derek quickly kneeled down next to Isaac and grabbed him by his throat telling him to calm down.

"Isaac" he shouted as his eyes turned red. Isaac eyes turned back to his normal eye colour and took deep breathes. Lydia walked out the room rubbing her arm where Isaac grabbed her. Derek stood up as Isaac shuffled back against the wall. Derek gently took Lydia's arm and saw 2 marks on her lower arm.

"No it's okay I'm fine" She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it" Isaac said looking at Lydia as he was feeling guilty about doing it.

"It's okay" She said as she sat down beside him giving a him from the side. Derek looked down at Isaac and gave him a glare. "it's not his fault" Lydia said.

"I know" Derek said looking at Isaac who had his head in his hands getting comforted by Lydia. "I'm going to get Isaac out of here, I'm going to take him back to mine"

"Wait no Derek" Isaac started by got interrupted by Derek.

"I'm not risking you hurting anyone else, get up now, we are leaving" and with that Isaac sighed before getting up on his feet, helping Lydia get on hers.

"I'll come see you after school, okay" Lydia said looking at Isaac making sure he has nothing to worry about.

Isaac nodded "Again I'm really sorry Lydia"

"Don't worry about it, it's forgotten" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Cmon lets get you out of here" Derek said looking at Isaac then at Lydia "You can come if you want"

Lydia shook her head "I can't I've got classes to get to" Derek nodded kissing her on the forehead before walking down the corridor with Isaac towards the exit. Isaac walked out the school first but as Derek was going out Jennifer was coming in. As they bumped into each other all her books fell from hers hands to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so clumsy, I should of looked at see where I was going, I'm sorry" She said kneeling down to pick the books up,

"Don't apologise, I wasn't looking where I was going either" he said kneeling down beside her helping her gather her stuff from the floor. Lydia looked at the two as they both stood up at the same time looking into each other's eyes.

He handed her, her books "Thanks" she smiled as she places the books on top of each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Obviously, you've never taught high school in 20 minutes and I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say" Jennifer said, panicking about her first day teaching.

"Well, why don't you start by telling them it's an allegory for McCarthyism"

Jennifer scoffed "Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't"

Derek smirked and walked towards the door but turned around as Jennifer asked him a question "Who are you?"

He turned around "I'm Derek"

"I'm Jennifer" He smiled and looked down before walking out the exit. She smiled and then started walking towards Lydia's direction and stopped as she saw her. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I, uh have a free period" she lied, but she didn't think Jennifer bought it.

"Well do something useful with it rather than standing her like an idiot" Jennifer mumbled as she walked off to find her classroom. Lydia scoffed and looked at Jennifer who was walking down the corridor. Who does she think she is? She said in her head. She heard someone call out her name and turned around to see Stiles run up towards her.

"Hey Lydia did you know that there is a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child everyday? That every day a dead baby, Lydia a dead baby"

"What was wrong with just saying hey Lydia how's it going?" She giggled.

"Hey do you want to know what today is?" He asked.

She shook her head "Not really"

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways, it's dead baby day, oh no wait that's everyday cause every day is dead baby day, yay!" He said sarcastically.

"And why are you telling me this?" Lydia raised her eyebrow before walking down the corridor.

Stiles chased after her "Because Scott is dealing with the alpha twins. You don't know about the twins?"

"Alphas" she said as she continued to walk.

"Ethan and Aiden" Stiles said as he knew what happened between Lydia and Ethan in the janitors closet.

"Oh yeah I know about them" a little too well Stiles thought.

Stiles ran in front of her and started walked backwards "Okay good, here is what I'm thinking. I'm thinking they the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes right?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "So maybe first it's three virgins and then three people who own dogs?"

"I have a dog" she raised an eyebrow as she stopped in his tracks. "I'm not getting rid of my dog"

"Would you think about getting rid of your dog?"

She shook her head "No and by the way you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying" she said as she started making a move again.

Stiles scoffed and stopped "So what I'm just suppose to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just suppose to just sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?"

"Wither?" She questioned.

"You know what I mean, die in a hideously awful, strangulating, head bashing, thrusting cutting kind of way" Stiles said as he cringed at the thought of dying in such a painful way.

"Maybe it's not your job, you said it yourself they were strangled with a garrotte. That's a human thing to do, maybe you should just leave the figuring out part to someone human" Lydia shrugged.

He thought about what she said and tried to think about who she could be referring to "You mean someone like my dad?"

"No, I mean your dad, the sheriff" as she said that the bell rang for the next class. "I gotta go to class now I'll talk to you later"

"I don't get it, can't believe I attacked Lydia" Isaac asked as he walked into the loft.

"Look I need you pack your things" Derek said bluntly, not even making any eye contact.

"What?" Isaac said looking at Derek in disbelief.

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now, it's too much. I need you out tonight"

Isaac scoffs "Where am I suppose to go?"

"Somewhere else" Derek was seriously pissed at the stunt at school between Isaac and Lydia.

"Did I something wrong? Is this about what happened with Lydia?" He asked.

Derek ignored the Lydia question "You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving" He said turning his back away from Isaac.

"Oh come on"

"Just get out" Derek said, coldly.

"Derek please" Isaac begged but Derek wasn't having it.

"Go!" Derek growled, looking at Isaac as his eyes turned red. Isaac took it as a warning and grabbed his stuff and left the Hale Loft.

At Lydia's house she was finishing her homework until she heard a knock on her bed room door. "Come in mum" Lydia called out. The door opened and she turned around and saw someone who was not her mother.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favour" Isaac asked as he stood against the door way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Isaac" Lydia said as she spun around on her chair. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up and stood in front of him.

"I was wondering if I could stay here a few days" He asked as he lowered his head.

Lydia nodded "Of course you can" Lydia's mum was out of town for a couple of weeks so she had the house till then but when she comes back she'll have no problem with Isaac staying as she is very fond of him for some reason. "I'll show you where the spare room is" she said as she showed him the spare room. It was pretty basically, white walls with pictures hanging up, wardrobe space and chest of drawers. Isaac walked in and threw his bag on the bed before he sat down. Lydia walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What happened? Why did Derek throw you out?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around his arm.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders. He didn't seem to know why Derek threw him out, he was just as confused as Lydia was. "I don't know"

"It wasn't about the incident earlier?" She asked as she didn't want to the reason Derek made Isaac homeless. She needed to talk to him.

"I asked if it was but he ignored the question, he just said ever since Cora came back there was no room for me"

Lydia knew that couldn't be the reason, it had to be something to do with what happened in the boiler room. "I'll talk to Derek tomorrow and"

Isaac interrupted her "Don't, please it's just going to make matters worse"

"Don't worry, you can stay for as long as you want, your welcome anytime here" She said with a smile and stood up "I'll leave you alone to settle in, if you need anything give me a shout" Lydia headed towards the door.

Isaac called after her "Thanks again Lydia" she turned around and smiled again and closed the door on her way out. As Isaac unpacked his things and settled in he came downstairs where Lydia was sitting on the couch watching TV in her pyjamas. He knocked on the door and she turned her attention from the TV and smiled at him.

"You unpacked then?" She asked as she patted as spot next to her for him to sit down.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "Yeah that's me, thanks again Lyd, if it wasn't for you I'd be out on the streets right now looking for a place to sleep"

"No need to thank me, we are friends Isaac, if a friend is in trouble then I step up to help"

He smiled at her. He admired Lydia. Even though they got onto the wrong start when him and Derek wanted to kill her but she grew on him and he was glad that he had a friend like her. She had a big heart and he liked that about her. She was selfless she put her friends and family before herself and he had to admit she was beautiful intelligent girl which that's what he looks for in a girl.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little" he nodded. "Shall we order out?"

"Sounds like a plan, why not you order and I'll run out to the shop and I'll get juice and munchies and we can have a movie night, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect" he said as Lydia got up from the couch.

"Menus are in the kitchen drawer beside the fridge" Lydia shouted as ran upstairs to get changed. As she got changed she jogged downstairs she grabbed her car keys and purse and walked back into the living room and show Isaac looking at a few take out menus. "So what are ewe thinking?" She asked.

"Pizza?" He questioned. It was like her read her mind.

"Great, that's what I was thinking" she said with a smile. "Order any sides you want, I'll leave some money on shelf in the hallway so when you answer the door you can pick up the money and hand it to the delivery person"

Lydia walked out the house and unlocked the car with the keys and jumped in the drivers seat. She saw Isaac in the living room who was walking about on the phone with the take out place ordering their food. She smiled and started the engine and reversed out the driveway and drove out of the street. She thought she'd make a stop somewhere first before going to the shop. As drove up to the house and took the keys out the engine and got out the care and made her way up the path and knocked on the door waiting for the person to answer.

The door opened "Oh hello beautiful" Peter Hale said leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. She actually hated that man. Everything he done to her she was never going to forgive him.

"Is Derek here?" She asked rolling her eyes at his snarky comment. He opened his mouth but Lydia groaned and pushed him out the way and entered the house.

"Come in love, we'd love for you to join us" Peter said, sarcastically before shutting the door. She walked down the stairs to see Derek standing at the window, looking out at the world. He turned around as he heard footsteps. He was surprised to see Lydia walking towards him, especially at this time of night. What was she doing here? He thought to himself.

"Lydia what are you doing here?" He asked meeting her at the middle of the room.

"Why did you throw Isaac out" she said with her arms folded. She was just gonna get straight to the point.

Derek raised his eyebrow "How did you know that?"

"He told me" she said in a duh way.

"Look Lydia go home it doesn't matter" He said turning his back on her.

She pulled his arm and made him face her "I will not go home until you tell me the reason for making Isaac basically homeless"

"Oh lovely a girl room mate" Peter smirked behind her.

She sent him a glare, ignoring his comment and looking back at Derek, waiting for his reason.

"I just don't have much space here as I have Cora now"

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. She knew that wasn't the reason, there was something bigger than that and she wanted to know why. "We both know that's now the reason. Derek you have enough room to fit about 10 people"

"I'm telling you Lydia, that's the reason I just don't have enough room"

"Derek cut the crap and tell me the real reason"

Derek sighed "He tried to hurt you and I'm not going to have someone under my roof that wants to hurt you"

Lydia groaned in frustration "He doesn't want to hurt me Derek, he was claustrophobic he was panicking to get out, you should of seen the state he was in, it wasn't his fault"

Derek glanced at the floor "I don't care for your excuses, he's gone and that's final"

Lydia was shocked at his answer "That's final? He's in your pact so obviously he's going to be here for pact meetings"

"And that's the only time he'll be here and the only time he'll be aloud to see you" Derek said cutting Lydia off.

"Don't interrupted me" she said coldly.

"Ooh someone's feisty" Peter smirked watching the two jump down each other's throats.

"Shut up Peter" she snapped glaring at Peter before looking back at Derek "You turned him, from an innocent kid to a monster, he's your priority now and you should take responsibility for your actions, you can't just turn his life around like that then turning your back on him, what sort of leader are you?" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

Derek was shocked at the words that came out of Lydia's mouth. The way she was looking at him made him hate himself the way he made her look in disgust towards him. It killed him inside that Lydia who he cared about very much made that sort of judgement about him. "What sort of leader are you?" That line kept playing about in his mind. A terrible one by the sounds of things. He didn't want her to think like that about him. He wanted to be a strong, responsible leader that she wanted him to be but he needed to show her that he can be the leader. He wanted to make himself better so he was noticed by Lydia but the way things are going right now she seemed to have lost respect for him.

"Lydia, I" he started but got cut off.

"Forget it Derek, I don't have time for your excuses" she said turning her back on him and made her way upstairs but she turned around "Oh and you can't stop me from seeing Isaac because he lives with me now" and with that she left the Hale Loft.

Peter laughed "Well that went well" receiving a glare from his nephew.

On her way home she grabbed a few things for the store before heading home. She drove in her drive way and switched off the engine taking her keys out and grabbing the carrier bags and her purse before getting out the car. She was just in time for the pizza to come as she walked past the delivery guy who walked past as she was getting out the car. "Hey just in time" Isaac said with a smile on his face lifting the pizza boxes with one hand. She grabbed two glasses and poured juice, then walked into the living room setting the glasses down on the table before digging into the pizza.

"While you were away I picked out a movie, how about the notebook?" He asked holding the DVD in his hand.

It brought back memories, that was her and Jacksons favourite movie they watched it every night as a couple but she hasn't watched it in a while after the whole Kanima thing. "Of course" she said as Isaac putting the DVD and pressed play and started watching the movie while eating their pizza. Once they finished watching the movie and stuffing their faces it was time for bed.

"Come on let's get to bed, it's late" she said getting up from her spot and grabbing the empty pizza boxes and threw them into the trash can. Isaac came through to the kitchen and put the glasses in the sink and starting filling the basin with soap and water, ready to clean the glasses.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'll wash them when I wake him"

"No don't worry about it, you've done enough for me anyways so let me" he said with a smile and she nodded as she returned to the living room and switched the TV off. Isaac finished washing the glasses and started drying them with a dish towel then putting them back in the cupboard where they belong.

"You ready?" Lydia asked as she walked behind him leaving against the wall.

"For what?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"For bed silly" she giggled. Isaac nodded and headed upstairs while Lydia switched the downstairs lights off then jogged up the stairs catching up with Isaac who stopped at his bed room door. He turned around "Night Lydia"

"Night Isaac, sweet dreams" she said with a smile and then walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, Isaac smiled and then walked into his room shutting the door behind him.


End file.
